No es igual
by naramato
Summary: Sí, cree que es el mismo sentimiento pero es diferente. Más profundo y más peligroso. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.


**Summary** : Sí, cree que es el mismo sentimiento pero es diferente. Más profundo y más peligroso.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Me tienen aquí escribiendo algo rosa sobre Ichigo y Rukia, obviamente ese manga no es mío.

 ** _Aviso_** : Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.

* * *

 ** _No es igual_**

 _._

Al pasar los años, Rukia pudo comprender con mejor claridad su historia con Kaien-dono. No es que no fuera consciente de lo sentía sino que jamás quiso reconocerlo, por años el pensamiento estuvo vagando por su mente pero nunca se permitió detenerse en ello, y mucho menos verbalizarlo. Ahora, sintiendo que ha crecido y madurado (tal vez a la fuerza más que por voluntad), puede decirse a ella misma que estuvo enamorada de él. Aún si hubiese sido plenamente consciente de ello en el momento que formó parte de su vida, no habría hecho nada al respecto. Kaien-dono era feliz junto a Miyako-dono, lo sabía por el rostro iluminado de él cada vez que ella venía a verlo en una visita inesperada o debían realizar labores del escuadrón juntos. Ella no se sentía mal con ello, al contrario, a ella misma le hacía feliz la felicidad del hombre que admiraba e inspirada por ello, anhelaba ser como Miyako-dono.

Hasta que todo se derrumbó.

La muerte de Kaien significó un duro golpe para Rukia. Tanto por cargar con la culpa como por dejar a su corazón inconcluso, cerrado nuevamente sin siquiera haberse enterado que lo había abierto para dejar entrar a alguien otra vez. Hasta ahora. Hasta él. Ichigo le hizo revivir todo lo que alguna vez creyó perdido y enterrado. Volvió a sentir aceptación sólo por quien es Rukia y no por Kuchiki Rukia. Volvió a sentir esa calidez de saber que hay una persona luchando a su lado, un _nakama_ , en quien confiar su vida. Volvió a revivir muchos momentos: el pelinaranja no era solamente parecido físicamente a su antiguo fukutaichou, muchos comportamientos y actitudes eran bastante similares. Incluso en ocasiones se quedaba mirando a Ichigo tan fija y profundamente, asegurándose que no era Kaien-dono frente a ella, que el chico se ponía nervioso y se cabreaba con un ligero rubor en su cara.

Presentía que el mismo sentimiento la embargaba de nuevo. Pero no era igual.

Pudo dejar ir a Kaien-dono, que luchara por su orgullo sin interferir, pero no puede dejar que Ichigo arriesgue de la misma forma su vida. Rukia logró, a medias, seguir adelante después de la muerte del _fukutaichou_ pero cada vez que Ichigo está cerca del límite de su vitalidad, siente que no podría continuar una vida sin que el pelinaranja esté en ella. No, no podría, lo sabe. Con Kaien sintió algo nuevo en su mundo, se sintió a gusto, experimentó el que alguien la tratase familiarmente y la involucrase en su vida. Pero ella cambió el mundo de Ichigo y él cambió su mundo y su vida entera.

Cada vez que el Shiba iba tras ella con un comentario rudo pero con la intención de animarle, su corazón se sentía tibio pero cada vez que Ichigo le grita, incluso cuando sólo quiere ser amable con ella a su manera, siente que su corazón palpita más de lo normal. Como si amenazara con detenerse en cualquier momento por la sobrecarga de trabajo.

Sí, cree que es el mismo sentimiento pero es diferente. Más profundo y más peligroso.

Porque esta vez ella no dudaría jamás, Rukia moriría por Ichigo de manera casi instintiva sin pararse a pensar en sus actos y aunque ahora hubiera un mundo entre ellos, no sólo una mujer, aún así ella quería enfrentarse a todos para estar a su lado. Por eso eligió quedarse, junto a él, contra todos. Él tiene toda una vida por delante, ella ha vivido mucho y lo poco que ahora le quede, un suspiro es la vida humana para los shinigami, quiere vivirla a su lado. Cuando siente la mano de Ichigo posarse sobre su mejilla, cuando su rostro se acerca al de ella para besarla lento, despacio y sin prisa como si saboreara sus labios, sabe que es lo correcto. Cuando el beso se vuelve apasionado, cuando la necesidad crece, es que siente que jamás se podría arrepentir por esto.

Sus manos también suben desde las caderas del chico, pasando firmemente por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y aferrarse a él, sus dedos se entierran en el cabello que nace de la nuca del chico. Se afirma para no caer en el abismo profundo que es la pasión que comparten. Ichigo la toma, no como una princesa porque ella no es delicada y eso a él le fascina. Sus manos agarran firme sus caderas y suben a su cintura y vuelven a bajar, sabe que dejará marcas en la suave piel de la chica pero no le importa. Esas marcas son la prueba de que ella es suya. Rukia está sentada sobre él y puede sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, puede sentirlo, y su alma y su cuerpo también pide más.

La ropa estorba, los sentimientos se desbordan y la excitación hace crecer el fuego en un incendio. Todo quema, las manos del chico sobre su abdomen, sus dedos que se pierden al sur, su garganta que susurra y da voces que anuncian el placer y sus manos sobre la piel de Ichigo también la queman. Pero necesita más de eso, más fuego, más caliente y más abrasador. Ella se afirma a él y el chico se aferra más ella. Se convierten uno solo, no sólo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas, haciendo que el fuego se vuelva un líquido caliente que recorre todo sus cuerpos. La sensación sube y baja, entra y sale de cada poro de su piel, sienten que se saturan pero desean más, van a arder juntos. Su ojos ya no pueden separarse porque el chico tampoco deja que suceda, «Mírame», le dice con voz profunda. Cuando ya sienten el fuego en cada rincón de su piel, llega la explosión y se expande no sólo por sus cuerpos sino dentro y fuera, impacta en lo más profundo de su ser e impacta en sus vidas por completo. Sus respiraciones son erráticas y no se calman luego, siguen unidos y sienten que quieren seguir así por siempre.

Porque no hay nada más en el mundo, no hay un ayer ni tampoco un mañana.

Porque no es el mismo sentimiento, porque Rukia amó pero ahora ama. En tiempo presente e indefinido. La chica, que se siente mujer, comprende que el amor no es algo que se experimente una sola vez en la vida pero sabe que la forma en la que está amando a Ichigo es única. El fuego no se detiene pero se calma, sigue flameando dentro de ellos aunque con su sed de aliento ya saciada. La chica abre los ojos, mira el rostro plácido del hombre que yace junto a ella y se siente feliz. No hay más palabras que puedan explicar con exactitud su estado pero cree que esa es una bastante acertada. Ichigo se volvió su medicina para el dolor que llevaba. Sin siquiera quererlo tomó ese mal amor que cargaba y lo purificó, sin proponérselo.

Lo ama, tan profundamente que siente que no es posible volver a sentir algo así en esta vida ni en las siguientes que su alma pueda experimentar.

Se topa con los ojos del chico que la miran serenamente y siente que ya está caminando más allá de los bordes, que cruzó un camino sin retorno mas no hay ni un gramo de culpabilidad por ello. Las miradas siguen conectadas y una sonrisa cándida brilla a través de sus finos labios.

No hay nada que sea igual a esto. Nunca.

* * *

 **Notes** : El amorsh. Lo hice desde el punto de Rukia porque desde el principio de la historia eb Bleach vislumbramos que posiblemente estaba enamorada de Kaien en su momento (ningún maldito romance ha sido confirmado en Bleach hasta el capítulo final). Además, siendo mujer, a veces, es más fácil vincularme con la escritura por medio de un punto de vista femenino. Se supone que el tema es el amor, y creo que mi visión del amor es algo como esto: sentir y sentir más, no sólo lo físico sino es más bien como sentir el sentimiento. Espero que haya resultado algo bueno. ¡Gracias por leer!

PD: Sí continuaré "Calidez" pero quería sacar estas historias de mis carpetas primero.

PD2: Es un coñazo subir cosas desde el celular.

PD3: Este One shot sería como la contraportada a "Manos incorrectas".


End file.
